


You're mine aren't you?

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Darkness, Deceit, I am, Lies, M/M, Violence, WARNINGS APPLY, im sorry, no really, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Virgil has always tried to protect the others. That was his job, not just for Thomas.Now deceit is back, and he's back with a vengeance. And Virgil is getting the wrath of the dark side for the first time in a while, and it's worse than he remembers.





	1. Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. 
> 
> I don't know where this came from, I'm going through a rough time and I thought the up the other day. Idk. Sorry.

Virgil ducked out before the others.   
He had to.   
Deceit had interrupted yet another video, the third in a month. The dark side was becoming a pain. Worse than that he loved to bully Virgil. Sure, the youngest side knew how to throw it back into the others snake-like face, but it still seeped beneath his skin and clawed at him. Constantly reminding him of what and who he was.   
A failure.   
An enamy.  
A dark side...

He shook his head and moved into his room, locking the door and leaving the light off. He didn't want things to be too bright right now.  
As soon as he walked across toward his desk, he heard the whoosh of someone appearing behind him.   
His friends would have knocked...  
"What do you want?" He asked, not turning as his fists clenched.   
"Aww, come now, VIRGIL. We're friends." Deceit's cocky, sullen voice came, quickly getting closer to him.   
Virgil turned when he felt the others breathe on his neck.   
"Aww, you're no fun, or maybe you are." Deceit smirked.   
"I won't be in a minute if you don't get out of my room." Virgil gritted back, giving his signature death glare.   
"Let's get one thing straight, Anxiety." Deceit slowly placed his gloved finger on the other side's chest, stepping forward and watching the other walk back into the wall as he continued talking. "I still own you... I may have been away for a while, but you were the one who ditched us. That isn't exactly accepted by me. I am still in charge of you~"   
By this point deceit was towering over Virgil, despite being slightly smaller. The younger side was hunched as always, though trying to keep his head held high in the threat. Deceit smirked. He slowly moved his finger up to the younger sides neck, wrapping his fingers around it and pushing him back into the wall, his smirk growing into a large, evil smile.   
Virgil attempted not to shiver, to not let his breathe hitch. "You don't own me, Deceit." He spoke, managing to sound somewhat menacing.   
"Yes." Deceit gripped slightly, leaning forward. "I." He leant to the younger sides ear. "Do~"   
"You never did!" Virgil argued, attempting to push the other back. Deceit laughed, before suddenly turning and whipping his fist round, knocking the lanky side into the drawers and down to the floor.   
Virgil held in his tears, though feeling the bruise rising under his right eye as Deceit crept closer, kneeling down and gripping the others hoody, yanking him up so that he was sitting against the drawers.   
"'Shhh... It's OK, darling."   
"Dont call me that!"   
"Ah yes, you've never liked that have you~" Deceit purred, and this time, Virgil did shiver. "I've missed you, Virgil. I've missed convincing you that making a bigger deal out of serious situations is best for Thomas. Because it is~"  
Virgil glared at him before attempting to barge him backwards, but Deceit wasn't having any of it. He quickly pushed the younger side back, and forced himself upon him, locking their lips together.   
Virgil attempted to push him off, but he was too strong. And deceit smirked into the kiss, all of this a game of dominance for him, the real situation forgotten in his twisted mind.


	2. The bad guys

Virgil finally let his tears fall after a few minutes of being smothered, pushed by the tops of his arms against his own dresser. In his own room. By an insane side who thought this was all a game.   
He let out a sob, Deceit must have bruised his lips by how forceful he was being. And this finally caused the other side to pull back slightly, smirking as he observed Virgil's eyes closely, the tears welling and falling silently as the younger side refused to stop the eye contact for fear of retaliation.   
He wasn't scared of deceit. Far from.   
When he was around the others.  
When he was given reason to want to crush the bastard... Like when he had taken over Patton. His best friend. And that cocky smirk just about set Virgil off as much as his attitude, but he knew despite probably being able to beat the hell out of him and leave some hella good bruises, he didn't want to risk it.   
"Oh, babe. Enough of that..." Deceit raised his hand and Virgil cursed himself internally for flinching. For showing his weakness as usual. He was feeling so strong recently, and when Deceit first came back. He was ready for a fight. He didn't care. But now... It had been a while since the other had reemerged and Deceit's continuous words of discouragement and insults and general assholeness had begun to get to him.   
The older side raised his hand again, taking off his glove and with so much softness, wiped some of the tears from the others face. Virgil simply continued to stare with hatred at the other, hatred and fear.   
"Don't call me babe." Virgil mumbled.   
Deceit practically purred. "Of course." And the others hand was sifting through his purple hair. "I only want what's best for you~"  
Virgil shivered at the motion. He'd had enough. He felt his fists clench and before he knew it he'd punched the other, knocking him back. He scrambled up, hoping to God Deceit couldn't overpower himself again. He heard a low mix between a growl and a chuckle leave the others mouth as he pushed himself up, wiping at his lip which held blood.   
"Well, at least now we match." Deceit purred again, and in one swift motion, was on his feet, and rushing at Virgil.   
The other ducked and dodged and attempted to not get caught, while throwing some punches - landing on target - but Deceit gripped his arm. Tight. Tight enough to leave bruises. And Virgil struggled, attempting to throw another punch. But at this point, due to being gripped this way, he was discouraged of his own strength.   
Deceit grabbed his other arm, kicking the younger legs out from under him, still gripping his arms and hearing the others shoulders crack loudly. Virgil whimpered and called out slightly in pain.   
Deceit clicked his fingers and the others hands remained in the air without the need to hold them anymore.   
And with another click, Virgil was lifted up off the floor and pushed with force against the wall, his back aching almost immediately. He let the sobs escape him again, his eyes held shut, tight, so that he didn't have to see Deceit's smug smirk as this happened.   
Deceit came forward, slowly tracing Virgil's cheekbone with his fingers. "You are too skinny, Virgil. You need to learn to take better care of yourself. That's gonna start with some well needed sleep~"   
Within the next two seconds the binds disappeared and deceit gripped the younger side by the collar, gripping tightly and pulling him round before punching him to the floor, kicking him in the stomach a few times.   
And as the younger was losing consciousness, he felt Deceit hold him. Stroke his hair. Whisper into his ear.   
"I only do it because I care about you..."  
And a kiss on the cheek before everything went black.


	3. Familiar

Virgil awoke, sore and aching and looking up at the starscape painted on his ceiling.   
He heard a knock on his door and someone - who had been humming - sink out.   
"Kiddo? I'm gonna come in, ok?"   
He didn't respond, and the door opened, the light turned on, and Patton came to sit on the bed next to him.   
"You slept all day, champ?" The paternal side smiled sweetly and Virgil didn't respond, just looked down. "You... Wanna come help me make dinner for everyone?" Patton didn't let his smile drop, but Virgil could tell he was worried. And when he turned back round Patton held tears in his eyes. "Kiddo, what happened to your eye?"   
The bruises... Virgil welled up and soon he was held in Patton's arms, sobbing into his shoulder and burrying his face into the warmth and comfort the paternal figure gave. "I'm sorry, dad..." He whispered as he shook, Patton rubbing circles onto his back.   
"It's ok." Patton shushed. "It's gonna be OK, V."   
Soon Patton managed to get Virgil out of his room, taking him downstairs where Logan and Roman were discussing the implausibility of one of Roman's TV shows. They both greeted Virgil and Patton and the youngest took his seat in his usual black comfy chair. He knew they knew something was wrong.   
But he wouldn't tell them.   
Who knows what Deceit would do to himself, or worse, them.   
"So, Virgil, what do you think of the video we created today?" Logan asked, attempting to start conversation and steer it on from the argument he had been having with Roman.   
"I guess it was OK..." Virgil mumbled, pulling at his own sleeves and looking at the TV, where Hannah Montana was playing.   
"I wish that no good snake dude would stop showing up." Roman spoke, not noticing the flinch Virgil gave. "He has no place popping up all the time."   
"Can we not talk about it?" Virgil asked, being reminded of how Roman used to treat him when he would show up.   
"Of course. So Roman, the dad in this is actually the actresses father?" Logan continued with the previous conversation.   
"Yeah." Roman answered.   
Virgil didn't know how to feel about the fact that none of them knew. Patton suspected something but he didn't know exactly what was happening with Deceit. He wanted to tell them but... But Deceit could change right? If not he... He cared about Virgil right? He... Wanted to look after him and make sure he ate and slept.   
But he knew how abusing Deceit was. He hated him. He hated how much he wanted to attack him when he turned up. He hated the beating and the whispers and the... Forceful... Things...  
Patton was shaking him, he looked concerned. The others looked concerned.   
He was crying... Since when had he been crying?   
He was broken.   
And broken only attracted broken. Right...?   
"Virgil?" Patton's voice came, soft and concerned.   
"Virgil are you ok?" Logan asked.   
They were all staring at him.   
"Is it Deceit?" Roman asked. And that was all it took for Virgil to start crying.


	4. Protect him

"What did he do, Virgil?" Roman asked, coming over with the others, a hand gripping his sword.   
"N-nothing! Nothing..." Virgil managed to breathe. "I mean... He keeps appearing in videos and... He can be mean but..."  
"Then how did those bruises happen, kiddo?" Patton asked, clearly not believing him.   
"I fell..." Virgil mumbled, wiping his own eyes. Logan took his hand - more gentle than Virgil would have expected - holding it up and pulling down his sleeve to reveal the bruised handprint on his wrist.   
"What are these marks, Virgil?" Logan asked carefully, his usual force not present.   
"I... I got anxious, about Deceit... I had an attack and... I gripped too hard on my own arm. I passed out and fell and hit my head." Virgil answered. He didn't know why he had decided to lie, mostly due to the fact he didn't want Deceit to hurt the others. He was fine and he could fight Deceit if need be, as long as the others were fine.   
Patton hugged him. "Thank you for telling us, Virgil." The father figures voice was soft and understanding.   
"Perhaps we should have a word with Deceit, and tell him to 'back off' a little." Logan suggested.   
"No! No... Please, he won't listen." Virgil answered. "Trust me. I know him a lot better than you guys do..."   
"But... Kiddo-" Patton began trying to argue but Virgil put his hand up.   
"I appreciate it. I honestly do but... The best thing to do when it comes to... HIM. Is to ignore him as best we can." The anxious side gave a sad smile and the others nodded.   
"If he does make you anxious again or ever comes near you with I'll intentions, tell me and I shall smite him!" Roman called, pulling his sword out of his sheath.   
"Woah! Roman put that thing away!" Virgil almost yelled and the prince put his sword away, chuckling.   
"Relax, V. But seriously if he does anything, tell us. We can help you." The prince gave a kind smile and Virgil smirked back.   
"Ok Princey. I will."   
Soon after much talking and hanging out in the commons, Virgil was allowed to retreat back to his room, despite not really feeling up to being along in his room.   
He closed the door behind him but didn't lock it, planning on having a nice warm bath. Of course, with his clothes on. What? He felt comfortable with his clothes on.   
"Good boy." The voice made him shiver and he turned once again, glaring at the snake faced side. "I would have hated to have had to punish you for telling them what happened. After all, it WAS an accident."   
"Yeah right." Virgil answered. "Can't you just leave me alone? I'm really not in the mood."   
"Oh, Virgil~ relax! I'm not going to do anything to hurt you." He moved closer, his gloved hand softly moving down the others face, observing the bruises.   
"D-dont touch me..." Virgil mumbled, wanting so much to take a step back, but scared of what would happen after. He was still feeling sluggish from before and Deceit - after prolonged exposure - seemed to have an affect on him he didn't like. Like his mind was clouded and foggy and his thoughts were tangled but nonexistent at the same time. Like he was floating but also sinking and he knew how much trouble he could be in as Deceit's touch made his whole body shiver.   
Deceit smirked and moved closer. "I'm sorry, you know that. I didn't want to hurt you~" the other spoke softly, though his voice dripped with venom. "Why couldn't you just listen for once? I just wanted to talk. I've missed you the others... They don't care about you-"   
Virgil didn't realise he was been walking backwards until his back hit the wall, Deceit still in front of him, his hand had now moved down to rest on his neck, his thumb slowly rubbing against his cheek.   
"They... They don't know you like I do. Like the rest of us do... I needed you then and... I still need you, I'm so happy I have you again." Deceit's voice was soft but still held that manipulative venom, his smirk remaining on his face and his yellow eye drilling into the younger sides brain, somewhat mesmerising. He didn't miss this at all... "I'm so glad... Virgil~"   
And just like that Deceit was so close. His lips just a millisecond away. And then they were on him, and Virgil wanted so badly to resist, not giving the other anything back and hoping it would all be over soon. Deceit moved from his mouth to his neck, holding the others chin up with his hand to gain better access.   
Virgil stared at his star scape covered ceiling, closing his eyes and letting the silent tears fall.


	5. Commands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been ages, I'm so sorry, there's too many stories and too many ideas and too many mental issues!
> 
> have a new chapter

Virgil snapped out of his own thoughts at a couple light taps on his cheek.   
He sniffled and sat up, coming back into his own body and finally being able to escape his own mind and the shadows that lurked there. He was naked, the covers laying softly and haphazardly over him. He wrapped the blanket around himself more as he looked up at Deceit, who was giving him that smile.   
"Go get a shower, baby." Deceit said softly, running a hand through his purple hair.   
If he argued he'd have more bruises. If he argued the others would get suspicious. If he argued, Deceit might hurt them...   
He nodded slowly and went to get up, but paused, Deceit wasn't looking away and he hated other people seeing him without clothes on.   
Deceit smirked, seeming to know why the anxious side was living up to his name. But he didn't look away, he simply raised an amused brow, a small twitch of his lips showed Virgil just how much he was enjoying this.   
Virgil looked down and began tucking the covers around himself ready to get up, he should have known Deceit wouldn't let him. The other dark side shook his head, slowly folding his arms. No arguing in this situation. Virgil hated this. He had never cared if Deceit hurt him before, why should he care now? The others could defend themselves... he should be able to do the same.   
"I don't want you looking at me." He practically growled.   
"Then why did you let me before?" Deceit smirked now, this was a game to him as always. "You should have said no!"  
"Don't try and guilt trip me, make me think you would have listened... I know you too well." Virgil mumbled.   
Before he could say anything else Deceit gripped his jaw, not too hard, just a warning for now. "Careful now, baby. You shouldn't talk to people like that, it's not very nice."  
Virgil pushed his hand off, about to say something, to argue, to defend himself, but before he managed to he slid from the bed, his head hitting the bedpost on the way down. He put a hand to his lip, which was bleeding. He hated the strikes he didn't see, the ones that left him disoriented and confused. The fast blows would leave the deeper bruises.   
Deceit knelt in front of him, putting on a worried expression when Virgil flinched to his touch. "You are beautiful... Why do you make me do this to you...?" He whispered, before standing and storming around the room, throwing his lamp to the floor. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" He screamed, panting slightly. "I don't want to hurt you, so why do you make me? You make me look like a bad person!" He glared at Virgil - who had turned silent, too scared to even pull the cover back around himself - clenching his teeth and flexing and unflexing his hands. "Go get in a shower, wash myself and that blood off of yourself and clean yourself up." He walked to the door, gripping the handle before looking back round to the other. "I still have some foundation in your shade, I'll help you cover it up. It would be so much easier if you didn't make me do this."  
And with that he left, slamming the door behind himself.   
Virgil sniffled, batting his tears away and standing. He clenched his jaw, wiping his eyes again, hard, not caring when the bruise yelled at him to stop. He rushed to the bathroom, shutting the door and struggling to lock it with his shaking hands. He was gone, he was safe. He felt his breathe shaking, faltering, but turned on the tap and waited for the bathtub to fill.   
He slid down next to his sink, bringing his legs to his chest and trying to stop shaking, but it was no use. His ribs hurt from the frequency of his breathing, his lungs rattling with the force of his shaking. He dug his nails into his kneecaps and clenched his eyes shut, listening to the crashing sound of the water filling the tub. He could feel blood dribbling down his chin and drip onto his shirt, but he didn't care to wipe it away. He felt so exposed, so used. He could feel liquid pool on the floor and knew exactly what it was. It made him feel sick to his stomach and it didn't take long before he was hunched over the toilet, the little he had had to eat recently coming back up and out as the tears began to fall.   
He punched the wall, again, and again, and again. He was done with this, he thought he was free! He could never be free...  
He quickly turned off the water before it would overflow and looked down at it as it settled. Letting out a long sigh and regretting not getting back into his clothes before coming in here - he didn't like bathing naked, he enjoyed bathing in clothes - he slowly stuck his shaking lets into the scolding water, he sucked in a breathe and slowly lowered himself in, attempting to resist the urge to yell in pain as the boiling water hit his fresh bruises over his ribs and thin stomach. Despite how warm the water was he still shook, and he made himself be quick with the rest of it, splashing down into the water to get it over with and hearing it splash on the tile floor. He closed his eyes, resting his head back on the end of the tub, scrunching his face up in pain with a slight grunt as his body and bruising adjusted to the heat.


	6. Worry

Patton wondered into the kitchen, Logan was sipping a coffee with a new book in his hands, Roman lent against the counter making sure his eyebrows were done properly. The fatherly side looked at the two of them, wondering how to bring up his worries, hardly noticing just how much he was fiddling with his hands.   
"Patton, if you have something you need to say then go ahead." Logan spoke up a moment later, placing a bookmark in his book and looking up at the other side. That seemed to get Roman's attention as well, who put his mirror down and came to sit at the table with Logan.   
"Oh, um..." Patton mumbled. It was obvious on the fatherly sides face that he was upset and worried about something. He came over and sat down with them, he knew he wouldn't be able to put up a happy front when it came to this.   
"You can talk to us, Padre." Roman reassured, smiling.   
"I'm worried about Virgil." Patton forced himself to say before he could back out. He needed to talk to someone about this, he knew something was wrong.   
He was surprised to see Logan nod as he took a sip of his coffee. "I am also concerned." The intellectual side agreed. Patton looked to Roman, who nodded.   
"He's hardly left his room in a week!" Patton continued, thankful they knew what he was talking about.  
"Well..." Roman began, getting questioning looks from the other two. "While I am worried, it's fairly normal for Virgil to stay in his room for ages..."  
"This is different!" Patton argued, trying not to whine too much. "He won't talk to me! To any of us... Plus... Thomas has had a couple more anxiety attacks than in the past year or so since Virgil felt more... at home."   
"Patton is right." Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Virgil will tend to stick to his room, that much is true, but he has not even made the move to come down and simply sit in the room with us for a couple of hours or to make himself food. I have not even found him in the early morning on the sofa watching TV. None of this is like Virgil. Even if he does not want to be around people, he WILL make an effort to show us that he is ok."  
"Exactly!" Patton nodded, quickly. "Something's going on!"  
"Well, I must admit, even I have noticed some stuff that's... not so right." Roman grumbled. He didn't want to admit that anything was wrong in the mind palace. "In the past week he has made no effort to join in with any video planning, he also 'forgot' about our rehearsal today for the next 'Sander's Sides' video. I also noticed... I haven't seen him eating, or even come to the kitchen."   
"He also is not answering texts as often, and if he does it is simple answers. He is usually scared of sounding blunt if his answers are too short but recently?" Logan added.   
"So... What are we gonna do?" Patton asked. There was a moment of silence.   
"Confront him?" Roman suggested.  
Logan shook his head. "He has never been one for confrontation, if was corner him there is a good chance he will lock himself away for even longer."  
"Well, I've tried giving him small encouragements to come talk to me whenever I've managed to see him, but I don't think that's working..." Patton mumbled.   
"Perhaps we should invite him to one of our movie nights? He tends to enjoy those." Logan questioned.   
"Good idea!" Patton smiled.   
Roman sighed. "But what if he decides not to join?"   
"Then... we can... wait until he comes out of his room?" Logan trailed off.  
Patton couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure he'll say yes!"  
\------------  
Virgil was curled on his bed in the dark when his phone pinged next to him.   
He slowly looked up, too tired to be that bothered, but he forced himself to sit up and look at the text. 

Pawton 🐱 - HIYA KIDDO! Just thought you might like ta join us for movie night! xx

"Who's that?" Deceit's voice came from the other side of the room, and Virgil felt all of his muscles clamp up at the sound of the others presence.   
"It's... just Patton..." Virgil mumbled, bringing his legs to his chest, his phone clamped a little too hard in his hands.   
"Hmm..." Deceit quipped, moving closer. "What does he want?" He moved onto the bed, somehow managing to sit just int he right position to stop the other side if he tried to get away.  
"Just... nothing, really. Just talking..." Virgil hated how his voice shook, he also hated how scratchy it was after so long without a proper conversation, how deep it had become because of how anxious he was. He was also having to hold back SO much more anxiety from hitting Thomas recently, and the culprit was sitting right in front of him, slowly stroking Virgil's legs. He hated that Thomas kept of having more anxiety attacks when he was too exhausted from trying to hold back all of the over spilling nerves he was feeling that he would pass out. He hated lying to his friends, to his family. He hated skyving off of the videos because he didn't want the camera's to pick up the bruising and the cuts. Because he didn't feel like he could bring himself to even pretend to be even the tiniest bit into it. And worst of all? He hated himself for all of this...  
"Let me see." Deceit's voice turned cold, hard, demanding.   
"It's, it's nothing important, Dec-"  
"GIVE ME YOUR PHONE."   
Before he could even think to hand the phone over the dark side had snatched it from his trembling hands. "You've been flirting with him?" Deceit's voice was wounded, hurt, as if he believed that the younger side had actually been flirting with Patton over the past couple days, when all he had done was say no to hanging out and putting short, blank answers to any invites or questions. "How could you do this to me?"   
"I-I didn't! I didn't flirt with him!"   
Deceit growled, standing back up and turning away, Virgil knew he was looking through his phone, his possessiveness making him think that ANYTHING the others said or that he said to them was an attempt to be with each other. Without warning the dark side turned and throw his phone, full force, into the wall just above his head, causing him to jump and scared tears to start falling. his voice caught in his throat and he made a slight high pitched noise out of fear as he felt the shards drop onto his head. Deceit made his way over, picking the smaller side up and placing him into his lap, stroking his hair, slowly forcing the glass shards in. Virgil whimpered, his nails digging into his own hand in pain. "I don't want you talking to those people again..." Deceit's calm, controlled voice came. "You're mine... I don't want you being taken away... Not by them... Not by anyone. I just love you so much baby; they've taken you away once already. Never. Again."  
Virgil gave a quick nod, scared of what would happen if he didn't, and noticed Deceit pick up his broken phone, the screen almost completely smashed, and used some of his power to slightly repair it, enough for him to show Virgil that he was texting Patton back, a simple 'NO.' before he placed the phone on the nightstand again. He breathed against the back of Virgil's neck, sending shivers down the younger sides whole body and the taste of bile rising in his throat.   
Deceit slowly pulled down the other sides hood, placing the softest, scariest kisses down his neck. Not again... He couldn't take much more of this... it was so much worse than before, so much more possessive, so much more forceful, so much more EVERYTHING BAD. He grit his teeth and Deceit yanked his chin up with one hand, his other travelling lower, slipping under. He wanted to bite the other sides hand, to scratch him, punch him, KILL HIM. But he couldn't... at this point? He was too weak, too exhausted, too hungry... He escaped back into his head, focusing on letting the shadows consume him, to make sure they didn't attack Thomas. He tried his best to steady his breathing, to forget about what was being done to him, to focus on helping Thomas; on what was important, as Deceit's lips made their way down his neck and he was pushed forward into the mattress, his hands pinned down, his body being touched all over.   
'Just kill me...'


End file.
